To Fight for Another Day
by Kittycatgal101
Summary: It is almost at least half a year since the start of the Zombie invasion, with winter fast approaching. All seems fine and peaceful, but as soon as food starts to become scarce, and it is becoming increasingly hard to find supplies, tensions start to rise in the camp, and friendships are put to the test when people are at there limits and the fight to survive grows ever harder.
1. Chapter 1- Another day Survived

**Here I am again, with another new fanfic. I should really stop making new ones and concentrate on the ones I already have, oh well, I'll eventually work on them XD**

**Anyway, so the other day, when I was going to do some drama work that I should be doing (I have an exam in a few days, and I still don't think I'm completely ready for it .) I ended up typing up a random fanfic that I've had pop into my head. What's special about this one is that, not only is a zombie fic (a concept thats already overused but who really cares), its also my first non-Yugioh fanfic! This is for another beloved series of mine called Descendants of Darkness, which is worth a look :D (I suggest reading the manga as well as watching the anime, the manage has so much more in it, and it has gorgeous art).**

**I was actually inspired by a Young Justice fanfic called Infected (go read it, its really good, you can find it in my favourites :D), and I also wanted to see how these characters would cope in an zombie apocalypse situation, since I'm not sure if someone has already done this for this fandom (not that I've properly checked, but hopefully I will be the first), and i just really like the concept of a zombie apocalypse.**

**This one will also feature on OC of mine for this fandom, Casey (I highly suggest looking at my DeviantART if you want to know about her, a link should be on my profile, and look for a reference sheet that should have her latest bio and design), as well as one or two that might come up for the sake of this story. Also, i plan on working on this one whenever I feel like it, rather than trying to attempt at a scheduled update. My main priority, when I have the time and motivation, is two of my other fanfic, Blutrausch and Of Swords and Dragons, since I really want to work on those ones and get to the really good parts too. So this one will be one that I work on when i really feel like it, rather than actually wanting to get this done. But that doesn't mean I'll abandon it :)**

**Anyway, enough rambling, I hope you like it, and please don't hate me for what I've done to one of the characters, I'm pretty sure I'm bound to get some hate *hides behind a cushion***

* * *

Chapter 1- Another day Survived

Normally this job was easy. Dangerous, but easy. It was a simple supply pick up, nothing more, nothing less. Sure, you may bump into one or two of _them_, but it was never a huge deal. This time however, things just wasn't going right.

Casey managed to find herself stuck in the middle of Zombie infested ally way, ducked behind a large bin. And the worst part was, she was alone. She had set off for the supply pick up with Tsuzuki, like they always did. Normally they would only run into a few Zombies there and back. This time, however, they managed to retrieve the supplies with no complications, but on their way back a huge herd of blood thirsty Zombies came charging towards them. Not a moment sooner Casey found herself separated from Tsuzuki, who was now nowhere to be seen or heard. She was starting to fear the worst, she haven't even heard any gunshots, indicating he was still fighting (which he would only do in emergencies, which put Casey in some form of ease).

Casey looked round her cover, pistol ready. She had discarded her bat when one Zombie had managed to get a hold of it, and was now forced to use firearms. Luckily she always kept herself well stock with ammo, even if she rarely used them. But you can never be too sure these days.

There were one or two Zombies stumbling along the ally way, in no particular direction (one had managed to bump into a wall, not that it seemed bothered as it continued to try and go through it). There seemed to be no other beyond the ally way, at least as far as Casey could see. Thankfully there was more cover in between the zombies, so she could quickly run past, exterminating anything in her way, and take another moment to inspect the situation much longer.

With a deciding nod, Casey made to move to the next bin. She held up her gun at the Zombie in her path, pulling the trigger and shooting it in the head. It instantly fell with a limp thud. However, the noise from the gun had attracted some nearby Zombies, and were now limping towards the ally way. This is why Casey hardly used guns, it attracted more of them. Some guns you could get away with, if you have a silencer on them, but others like pistols had no mute function on them.

Casey managed to get to the bin, back pressed against it. She could hear the moans getting closer. _Damn it, I want my bat! _She took a peak above her cover to confirm her fear. Half a dozen zombies were now piling up in the ally way, blocking her view of anything beyond it. It was starting smell of rotting flesh, something that Casey has come accustomed to, but never liked. She thought out her strategy as she peered round the bin, taking note of where the Zombies were.

"Let's hope this one works," She sighed to herself. Without a moment of hesitance, she jumped up over the bin, and advanced on the first Zombie. She easily took it down with one blow, and the next few just as easy. She managed to get through the ally way with one last Zombie to take out. However, as soon as she pointed her pistol at it, she froze. It was a little girl, still clutching her teddy bear by her side. Despite the hissing and the rotting flesh, she still looked innocent. _I… I can't shoot her, she's just a girl._

Before she could even consider firing, the Zombie girl was shot down before her, the blood spluttering on the walls and Casey's already blood coated clothes. She looked towards where the gunshot came from, and found a man, holding up a shotgun. He had a backpack lazily hanging off his shoulder, he must have been out for supply pick up too. He also wore a baseball cap, which were covering his eyes. Casey realised he was still aiming at her, and dropped her own gun and put her hands up.

"It's OK, I'm not bitten, you don't need to shoot," She said, a little shakily. The man slowly lowered his gun, still giving her a suspicious glare. It seems its going to take a lot more for him to trust her.

"Look, I've only been out to get supplies, just like you. And I promise I'm not bitten, I can prove it. I was with someone else, but we got separated when we ran into a herd of Zombies."

"What's your name?" The man said in a gruff voice.

"Casey, and yours?" She still held her hands up, but she started to relax a little when the man seemed to be allowing himself to trust her.

"John, and you can put your hands down now, I'm not gonna shoot," John answered. Casey breathed a heavy, relieving sigh as she placed her arms by her sides. She was glad to be found by someone, at least then he can maybe help out with finding Tsuzuki.

"You said you were with someone," John continued, walking towards her. "What'd they look like?"

"Well, he's about yay high, brown, sort of long and messy hair, purple eyes, um looks like he's in his twenties," Casey replied, gesturing his height and so forth with her hands.

"I may have spotted someone that matches that description," John hummed, placing his fingers on his stubbly chin in thought.

"You have? Where?" _Please tell me he's alive!_

"Well, I'm pretty sure he won't be there anymore, but I may know where he might have gone. Come on, follow me and stay close."

Casey, with great delight, jogged along and followed to where her friend might be.

* * *

"Jesus, that was a close one," Tsuzuki said, panting heavily. He'd finally found shelter in a small clothing shop, as far away from the Zombies as possible. He was lucky to be alive, especially when he was almost out of ammo. Maybe he should stock up as much as Casey next time. That's if he can make it out alive bite free. He took off the backpack off his shoulders, spilling the contents of it. Just as he hoped, it had everything they needed; bathing supplies, toiletries, rationed meat and veg, pills and bandages, and, to Tsuzuki's delight, a couple of bars of chocolate. He really was lucky with this one. Now how the hell was he going to get back to camp without being attacked? With all the that he had managed to collect, and the trouble it's caused, he would sure as hell be damned if he wasn't able to bring this all back.

After replacing the contents and setting the bag beside him, he decided to check what was left of his ammo. He wasn't particularly keen on using guns, as he tried his best to not have to resort to using one, and tried sticking to his trusted bow which he kept very well stocked with plenty of arrows, and he would make sure to pick up every last one of them when he was done. At least they weren't as loud as guns, and so didn't attract ten more when you've just already killed five of them.

Not only that, but whenever he held one, they would always bring him back a memory he oh so wishes to forget. During the beginning of the outbreak, they had to flee from the Ministry Hades, because some how Zombies had found their way in. No one knows how, and no one had time before panic started spreading through the Ministry like wild fire. But that wasn't the worst of it, at least for Tsuzuki. While evacuating, him, Hisoka and a few others were ambushed by a rather large herd of Zombies. They managed to hold them back long enough to escape, and everything seemed fine. That was until they noticed that Hisoka was bitten. At first, it just seemed of no importance. The bite wasn't deep and Hisoka was a Guardian of Death after all. However, it seems that not even in death you can't escape the inevitability of becoming one of _them._ And so Hisoka's condition worsened over time until he was so closed to turning, he found himself requesting, no, begging for someone to kill him before there was a chance of him turning. He wanted to die as he was, and not something else. He wanted to be himself till the very end. And considering how close the two were, Tsuzuki decided he would do it. Not that he liked it, he absolutely loathed himself as soon as he pointed the gun at Hisoka. Why did he have to do this to someone he cared so much for? It took weeks, months before he was himself again.

He still didn't feel like himself completely yet, but his eating habits were almost back to normal, and he was more cheerful than he was a few weeks ago. The main thing he kept telling himself was that he had to move one, or else he never even make it out alive, let alone be half the man he ever was. The first month was agony, and it brought back bad childhood memories, the worst of the lot to be précised. Which caused him to severely let himself go. But after one life threatening incident, and a smack on the head by a certain redneck, he snapped out of his deep depression, and started sorting himself out.

He finished counting the little ammo he had, and felt a sudden dread when he remembered that he had not only no arrows left, but also left behind his bow so now he's going to have to find a new one. Maybe he could find something to use as a weapon in this shop. There's bound to be something.

With that in mind, he put away his gun and extra ammo, and placed the backpack upon his shoulders. He started searching round the small shop, looking for anything of use against the Zombies. After some time, he managed to find a rather heavy and large sledgehammer. _Now this is a good weapon to have,_ he thought to himself, observing the hammer and turning it around in his hands.

He made his way to the entrance, stopping just to the side to peer through the window. It seemed the coast was clear; no Zombies were in sight, at least as far as Tsuzuki could see too. Cautiously, sledgehammer held up in defence in case any unseen Zombies were to pounce on him, he exited the shop, looking around him for any predators waiting.

He never let his guard down, even when it seemed they had all gone for now. That was the number one rule when it came to finding yourself in Zombie territory. Never let your guard down ever, even when with other people.

There was one thing Tsuzuki wished he had right now, which was a mobile phone. Both he and Casey were stupid enough to not take one each with them, in case of situations like these. Then again, they normally didn't need them. But this time he really regretted not having one, especially in this day and age. You would think that in a Zombie apocalypse you keep a phone on you at all times. That was unless you went by the names Tsuzuki or Casey, which Tsuzuki made note of.

He managed to get a good distance away form the safety of the shop without any Zombie encounters, surprisingly. He still held up the sledgehammer, and kept at a cautious pace, looking around him.

Just as he came round a bend, a groan was the only warning he got before a Zombie came crashing into him, causing them both to fall to the ground. He kept the sledgehammer high above him as the Zombie tried gnawing at his flesh, biting the hard wood of the hammer instead.

"Damn it! This is why I don't do hand to hand combat," He said to himself almost breathlessly. The hammer was really starting to feel heavy now, his arms shook under the weight of it and the need to hold the Zombie back for as long as possible. The distance between him and the Zombies foul smelling mouth was closing, much to Tsuzuki's horror. It looked like he really wasn't going to get out of this alive.

Before the Zombie could even attempt a bite out of him as soon as it was close enough, it's head exploded in a mess of blood, flesh and rotting brain tissue, raining down on Tsuzuki's face. He pushed the now unmoving corpse off of him, looking to see who could have done that. He noticed a man wearing a red cap and holding a shotgun up not too far away, and a somewhat familiar teen beside him.

"Tsuzuki!" The teen squealed in delight, running towards him. "Finally found you, thank god! Your not hurt are you? Oh thank god your alive!" Before he knew it, he was pulled into a tight embrace, the teen almost suffocating him, black hair covering his vision.

"And I would like for it to stay that way," He said breathlessly, but nonetheless grateful for Casey's concern. She quickly let him go, muttering an apology and smiling down in glee and thankfulness.

"I got so worried when I couldn't find you, and I even didn't hear any gunshots that would indicate you're alive," She said, getting up as Tsuzuki did so.

"Well I managed to use up all my arrows and lose my bow, and now I'm down to my last spare ammo at the moment. Oh, and a sledgehammer," He said, picking the heaving weapon up from beside the unmoving Zombie. "I'm just glad your OK." He noticed the man walking towards him, his shotgun now resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you for finding us, and saving my ass," He said, offering a hand to him, who took it with pleasure.

"Don't sweat it, we humans need to stick together. Tsuzuki was it?" Tsuzuki nodded in reply. "The names John. I managed to find this poor girl in the middle of a heated battle between a few of them Walkers. She was doing just fine until she came to the last one." Just as he spook the last part, Casey looked down, finding her feet more entertaining then remembering the little Zombie girl she couldn't kill.

"She's a feisty one I tell ya!" John complemented, patter her on the back in an attempted to cheer her up a little. She chuckled absently, still looking at her feet. Tsuzuki gave her a small, concerning look. He thought it be best to wait till they got back to camp before thinking of talking to her about what happened.

"Do you have a camp by any chance?" He decided to ask, changing the subject.

"I wonder alone usually. It hasn't gotten me into any trouble, yet. Although I suppose I could do with a better living condition then staying out on a Zombie infested street," John replied.

"Well, would you mind joining us at our camp, its not that far away."

"If you have room."

"We always have room for strays." John laughed in response, something he hasn't really managed to do properly for a while.

The three of them set off for the camp, thankfully with no more interruptions. It didn't take long before the familiar site of tents and make shift shelters were in there sights. A few people who were outside, tending to the washing and cooking, waved at them with glee and relief. One of which, a man with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, ran up to the trio with joy.

"I was starting to get worried, you were gone for a surprisingly long time," He said cheerfully, giving Tsuzuki and Casey a warm and welcoming hug. "And I see you've brought a friend!"

"John's the name," John greeted, holding out his hand to shake.

"Yukata Watari, a pleasure to meet you!" He said, taking hold of John's hand.

"He managed to save both of our butts out there," Casey piped up, which was a first since they set off. "If he hadn't have found us, we would have probably be Zombies by now, or was eaten alive."

"All that matters now is that your both safe and sound. I'll go tell the others while you go put away the supplies, and maybe think about a wash. You both looks and smell of rotting flesh. Your starting to stink the whole camp out." All four of them chuckled, before separating and going off to different parts of the camp.

Once Tsuzuki and Casey had both washed and dressed, they made there way to one of the bigger tents with the supplies they had collected. John had already handed his in and gone off for his turn in the shower.

They entered the tent, and not a moment too soon a lurking being once again pounced on Tsuzuki. This time however, it was Tatsumi, who was well and truly alive.

"Do you realise how worried I was when you didn't come back?! I nearly sent out a search party for you two! Don't ever do that again, you hear! In fact, never go out for supplies again! I'd rather have you safe and sound here then out there!" Tatsumi scolded in a concerned way, hardly taking a breath in between sentences.

"Jeez, Tatsumi, its OK. I'm fine now, there's no need to get so worked up," Tsuzuki assured him. Tatsumi let out a sigh, but he still didn't let go of Tsuzuki's shoulders that he had grabbed once he had entered the tent.

Ever since the incident with Hisoka, Tatsumi has been keeping a very watchful eye over Tsuzuki. Despite how rocky their partnership was, and how much he scolds Tsuzuki for slacking on his job, he still cared deeply for him. It was like he was his younger brother, and it was his duty to make sure he wasn't in harms way. That became very evident when Tsuzuki was in such a bad state from his lack of eating, and they were trapped inside a building, that Tatsumi had gone to huge lengths to make sure Tsuzuki was safe, even if he had put his own life at risk. And ever since then he made sure that Tsuzuki always came back safe and unhurt. Not that he ever liked him going out on supply pick up.

"Sorry, but you know how dangerous it is out there," Tatsumi said, letting go of Tsuzuki's shoulder's. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but near enough. Tsuzuki simply smiled his thanks for Tatsumi's concern.

"OK now, lets see what we have here!" Proclaimed Wakaba. She unzipped the first bag eagerly, taking out it's content.

"Some food, nice, always a pleasure to see. And what do we have here? Cold and flu tablets! Now this can come in handy, now that winter is slowly approaching."

"Already? Jesus, where does the time go?" A guy leaning against a table behind Wakaba commented.

"It's nearly been a year already, I can scarcely remember what it was like before all this," Casey added. She sounded a little saddened by that fact, and memories of what the world was like started playing in her head. Tsuzuki wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Wakaba continued looking through the contents of the bag before moving onto the next one.

Once she was done, she gave a satisfactory nod, and congratulated Tsuzuki and Casey on a well-done supply pick up. They had managed to collect a few items that were either very rare to get, or were never seen before. Which gave even more reasons for everyone to be happy.

The rest of the day was as peaceful as it could be these days. The group that had gone out hunting came back with a few small pray, but people were still pleased they even managed to find anything. Hunting was starting to get hard, since it was starting to look obvious that there was a lack of game. Plus, the area that the camp was set up wasn't the most ideal place for hunting, but was sufficient enough with a stream for cleaning, and there wasn't a Zombie insight.

Casey was now helping out with preparing the food. She cut the meat up into enough slices so every one had some, and helped to prep the vegetables. Normally she wouldn't help cook, but ever since the start of the outbreak and the need to rely on survival instincts, she felt she needed to do something, even if it was disposing unwanted trash. She felt that pif she wasn't doing something then she shouldn't be allowed a place at this camp.

It was finally teatime, which by then everyone was starting to get peckish. As usual, the mood was surprisingly lively, it always was. There was something about sitting around a campfire and eating together that seemed to bring even the lowest of spirits up, which Tsuzuki liked a lot. It helped him to get through the day. He thought that if he couldn't enjoy a happy meal with laughter and cheer, then what was the point of carrying on. It was one of the things that helped to keep him sane, not to mention the people that he got to spend this time with.

Another day passed, another day survived.

* * *

**Again, please don't hate me for killing off Hisoka even before the start of the fanfic. I like him just as much as the next person. Its all relevant to the plot, I ****promise, his death wouldn't be in vain. Anyway, I really hope you liked this one, and I appreciate any reviews, favourites and/or follows from you all. Till next chapter~!**


	2. Chapter 2- There's a thief among us

**What's going on?! Somehow I've managed to write and finish the next chapter of this, all within 24 hours of finishing the first one! How is this even possible?!** **And I should be studying for an exam I have in a couple of days, not writing bloody fan fiction! God dammit, Zombies, why are you so fascinatingly awesome for some reason? Maybe I shouldn't have started reading the Walking Dead comic.**

**So, yeah, I new chapter. Nothing much particularly exciting happens, but it does kinda end on a bit of a cliffhanger? I don't know, decide for yourself. Either way, it won't be long till the shit hits the fan :D**

**Also, according to Susen (my dad's first wife who is getting back together with) has mentioned that there are still typos in the first chapter, even though I checked it like twice. I'll sort that out when I can be motivated. For now, please enjoy Chapter 2~!**

* * *

Chapter 2- There's a thief among us

Just when Tsuzuki thought he was going to finally get some sleep, he felt a soft prod on his arm. He groaned and looked up to see that it was Casey that had entered his tent (which he shared with Tatsumi).

"I can't sleep, do you mind if I sleep with you?" Casey asked in a quiet voice. She clutched the blanket she had wrapped around herself a little tighter, as a small breeze blew into the tent.

"Fine," Tsuzuki sighed, opening up his sleeping bag a little more. This wouldn't be the first time that Casey requested to sleep with him. Although lately she has been managing to sleep on her own the whole night for the past month. It was obvious something was troubling her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tsuzuki asked, tucking her into the sleeping bag that just barely fit the both of them. Casey was silent for a while, contemplating whether or not to answer. She always did that whenever something was on her mind.

"Well, I just… um… I… I couldn't kill her," She said, sinking further into her blanket.

"Kill who?" Tsuzuki queried.

"She was just a little girl. She was still holding her teddy in her hand. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Now I really understand how you felt back then."

Tsuzuki stroked her hair soothingly, as he noticed her eyes were welling up with tears. At times like this, you start to wonder whether you were doing the right thing. Most of the time you would just shoot without a second thought. But at a moments hesitation you may find yourself paralyzed, divided on whether you should pull the trigger or not. That was exactly how it was like with Hisoka. He let his emotions get the better of him, but he still did it. He still pulled that trigger, the sound of the gunshot forever haunting his memories whenever he thought back to that night.

"Its OK, we all have our moments," He said, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. She thankfully calmed down a little when quiet sobs starting emitting from her quivering form. "It's going to be alright. I promise we will get out of this alive and we can forget this ever happened." He said that more to himself than her, really. He just needed to reassure himself just as much as anyone else. He seriously felt like he would lose his mind, at least what was left of it.

The rest of the night was quiet, apart from the soft snoring of Tatsumi, who was surprisingly oblivious to Casey's presence. Said teen had finally fallen asleep, her breath calm and soft, which was also relaxing to Tsuzuki. It really has been a tough day for the both of them.

* * *

The sky looked as though it was going to rain at any given moment. That certainly crossed of the hunting for the day. Thankfully they had enough food to last for a few days anyway, so one day without hunting wouldn't hurt.

So with that in mind, Terazuma decided to tend to the weaponry. It was essential that they kept maintenance of all the ammo and weaponry they had. Especially whenever one loses a weapon, or runs out of ammo. He was certainly not happy to find out that both Casey and Tsuzuki had lost their own personal weapons when out for supply pick up the other day (though Tsuzuki made up for it for the sledgehammer he brought back).

He noted down the amount of ammo they had for each type of gun in a notebook, noticing how surprisingly low they were. _Looks like we're gonna have to go ammo hunting soon, as well as supply hunting,_ he thought, jotting down the different melee weapons in their possession.

Once he was done, he put away his small notebook and pen in his jacket pocket and exited the tent. It was just starting to spit as he walked over to the campfire, which people were now placing a cover over it as well as tonight's cooking. He plonked himself on one of the logs, and took out a cigarette from another jacket pocket.

"I thought you quit," came a voice from behind. He turned around, cigarette in his mouth, to see Tatsumi standing behind him.

"I didn't say I had," He replied, turning back round. "Just because we Guardians of Death are vulnerable to Zombie bites, doesn't mean a little smoking is gonna kill me anytime soon."

"You never know these days," Tatsumi sat beside Terazuma now. They both watched the campfire absently, while someone was tending to the food. She had put her hood up when the rain started to get steadily heavy, but it didn't bother Tatsumi and Terazuma.

"We're gonna need to do some ammo hunting soon," Terazuma grunted, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Already?" Tatsumi said with surprise. They hadn't had the camp for long, only about a month or so, and they were always gaining newcomers each week.

"I'm not particularly to fond of how much that Casey girl stocks up each time she goes of on supply pick up," Terazuma added, looking towards where she was with Wakaba, bringing back the washed clothes.

"She's a bright girl," Tasumi commented, also following Terazuma's gaze. "She may only use a gun in emergencies, but she doesn't waste it. She knows how valuable each bullet is. And so does her best not use it all up. I would stock up just as much if I was her." He seemed to find himself smiling, as he watched Casey giggle along to her chitchat with Wakaba, pleased to see the huge grin she wore.

"I suppose," said Terazuma. "And if it wasn't for her, Tsuzuki may not even still be here. Not that I care that much for the slacker, but even I hated the state he was in." Tatsumi hummed in reply, looking at the ground in reminiscence to the first couple of months of the outbreak. They were probably the most hardest to get through, even for the likes of Tastumi.

"Well, I'm gonna head for shelter, the rains starting to come down hard," Terazuma got up from his seat, pulling up his jacket collar as he did so. Tatsumi followed by example with an agreeing nod. Both made there way to one of the open shelters.

* * *

"Where is it, where is it…" Tsuzuki muttered to himself, rummaging through the supplies.

"What is it, Tsuzuki?" Watari watched him curiously.

"The chocolate that was in one of the supply bags," He answered, not looking away from his search.

"Wouldn't it be with the rest of the food?"

"I've checked there and it isn't there either!" With an irritated huff, Tsuzuki stopped his rummaging, looking around absently. "Where the hell has it gone?"

"Maybe someone ate it?" Watari suggested, approaching the Guardian of Death.

"They better not, we're supposed to share things like that. And I was really in the mood for something sweet," Tsuzuki sat in a nearby chair, holding his head in defeat and childlike sadness. Watari gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"There, there, it's not the end of the world," He said. Not that it wasn't already, it was just simply a figure of speech. A sudden low growl sounded form Tsuzuki's stomach, who whined a little at his unsatisfied stomach. The amount of food that was being shared around wasn't quite satisfying, especially not as of late.

"Chin up, old sport, its bond to turn up sooner or later if it hasn't been eaten," Watari continued. Tsuzuki sighed, then got up from the chair.

"I better keep myself busy then," He said.

"Oh, I would put on an extra coat with a hood if I were you, it's chucking it down out there," Wataru called after him.

"Will do," Tsuzuki nodded before coming out of the tent. Within seconds he was already drenched and had started shivering from the coldness of his now wet clothes.

As he approached his tent to retrieve a drier coat, he noticed a small, dainty looking young girl standing outside the entrance. It was Amelia, one of the children they he had come across on a past supply pick up. She had been hiding in a small flat, her parents sadly lost and eaten (right in front of her unfortunately). She was such a fragile thing, and so frightened that Tsuzuki was worried she may never even come out to him.

"Hey there, Amelia," He said, waving to her and bending down to her level. "What are you doing outside my tent without a coat? You'll catch a cold."

"I, um, have something for you," Amelia said in a very quiet voice. She was a very shy girl. Sweet though, and ever so kind. Since she has no living relatives to speak of, she usually tagged along with Tsuzuki whenever she finds him. When he first brought her to the camp, she refused to leave his side, and wouldn't even talk to the other children, even when they came up to her. But after the first week she finally settled in and spent more time with the other young ones.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked. Amelia's puffy cheeks went a slight pink, and she tried avoiding eye contact. She slower took her hands from behind her back, and presented something wrapped up in what looked like a shiny sweet wrapper.

"Me and some of the others had some of that chocolate, but I didn't think it right to not give you any, so I saved some for you," Her voice seemed to decrease in volume as she spoke. Nonetheless, Tsuzuki smiled gratefully, and ruffled her soaked hair.

"Why thank you, that is very kind of you," He praised, as Amelia blushed even more, but actually smiled a little this time. "You know, I was just looking for this. You've done me a great favour."

Amelia started to give a small, cute giggle as Tsuzuki tickled her neck, and gave him the chocolate. He patted her on the back and she was off.

It always brought he's spirits up to see her smiling and happy. It gave him hope, something that he lacked most of the time.

* * *

"Hey, where the other rabbit go?" Casey stared at the food supply with great confusion.

"Maybe it came back to life and hopped all the way back home?" Terazuma joked. Casey turned to him in sudden panic. "I was only kidding, sheesh. I'm pretty sure we would've known if it was bitten, otherwise I wouldn't have brought it back." He had to quickly duck when Casey made to give him one of her signature smacks to the head, groaning in annoyance.

"Don't say things like that!" She whined.

"Well don't be so paranoid!" Terazuma scoffed back.

"Well I'm sorry, it's kinda hard not to these days!"

"Oi, behave, children!" Tatsumi said in a very authoritative tone. Casey and Terazuma still glared daggers at each other. "We don't need any arguing thank you. And what was it you said about the rabbit?"

"It's gone," Casey explained. "And I have no idea where it could be." Tatsumi hummed in thought. How can an obviously dead rabbit just disappear?

"Maybe it's just misplaced?" Terazuma suggested. Tatsumi shook his head, still wearing a thoughtful expression.

"I checked, double checked even, that everything was were it should be this morning," He said. "It was still here when I looked, too."

Well this was a predicament. That rabbit was supposed be there food for the next day or so. Unless…

"Maybe there's a thief amongst this camp?" Terazuma seemed to read every word Tatsumi was thinking, eerily similar to how Hisoka would've done.

"Pffft, yeah right! I doubt it," Casey waved off, crossing her arms. "Is there really anyone in this camp who would do such a thing?"

"Well there's that John you found yesterday," Terazuma pointed out. "We don't really know much about him. Maybe he plans to steal all our supplies, that's why he asked to stay here, maybe."

"I know a thief when I see one," Casey said, being absolutely sure of herself.

"Oh, really. And this is coming from the girl who got paranoid over a simple Zombie rabbit joke."

"Hey, I said don't joke about those things!"

"Guys, you're not helping!" Tatsumi interjected, rubbing his temples. "We'll discuss this later when we have all sat down for food, OK?" Both Casey and Terazuma nodded obediently. With that said, all three quickly dropped the subject, and continued doing their own thing. This was something that'll have to be saved for later.

Soon, food had been cooked and prepared, and now everyone was sat around the campfire. It had thankfully stopped raining in time, though that had left the logs a bit soggy to sit on.

As usually, everyone had tucked into there meal, and the lively chitchat was pleasant as always. Just as about everyone had finished, with a deciding nod, Tatsumi got up from where he was sat, and cleared his throat to gain attention. Immediately, everyone turned to him and quickly hushed each other.

"There is something that I would like to address," He said. "During food preparations, we noticed that one of the rabbits that was found in yesterday's hunting session has gone missing. And so I would to ask all of you if you have seen it anyway else in the camp. And let me also make one thing clear. I will not tolerate any thievery in this camp. This is meant for a peaceful gathering and loyal teamwork, and if anyone ever dares to steal again, I will not hesitate to kick you out. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone stayed silent, some looking around at each other, whispering and shrugging in slight confusion and intimidation. Tatsumi continued to watch the group discuss to each other, confirming to each what had just been said. If there's one thing they can count on, is that whoever had done the thievery was too cowardly to come forward, which Tatsumi noticed. So he cleared his throat once more and took a deep breath.

"Let me make myself clear once more. I will let you off this time, but if you ever dare to do it again, you may find yourself sleeping with the walking dead. No questions asked." He received the same response as last time, only now hardly anyone spoke. No one seemed willing to give any form of confession. Tatsumi gave a sigh, and give signal for everyone to continue with what they were doing.

"Do you really think there is a thief, Terazuma?" Wakaba whispered. Her partner didn't seem register what she said, so she tried shaking him.

"Huh, what? Oh, err, I don't know…" He dismissed. He quickly got up and took his empty plate away, muttering about it being his turn to do the washing up. Wakaba's gaze followed him, wondering what might be wrong. Surely he can't…

"What are you thinking, Wakaba?" She told herself. "He wouldn't do that, he was a policeman after all."

* * *

**So, who do you think did is the thief? Either way it seems that the tension has already started rising.**

**I would also like to mention, I'm now gonna have to find a way to fit in Jeff the Killer in this, as a request from a friend, who happens to be strangely fond of him (now i wish I never introduced her to creepypastas, I swear she's also shipping JeffxBen .. He's not gonna have a huge role, I sort of have an idea how I could give him a cameo, and it also won't be for a while, not until things start to get a bit hectic.**

**As alway's, feel free to write a review and/or favourite and follow if your liking it that much so far. I appreciate every one I get 3**


End file.
